Our Lives Are Not That Bad (The Werewolf Huntress)
by LeonaArgentC
Summary: Série de One-Shots sur les couples de Teen Wolf. 1.Leona après sa transformation, n'arrive pas à se contrôler. 2. Derek cherche Leona après sa disparition (se situe après la saison 2). 3. Lydia a des sentiments pour Stiles mais n'ose pas les lui avouer (3X11). 4. Leona cherche un surnom pour Derek et ça ne plaît pas à l'Alpha grognon.
1. My Despair and my Hope

**Salut, les loulous !**

**Alors voilà, pour me faire pardonner de l'immense retard que j'ai pris sur le chapitre 10 de The Werewolf Huntress, je vous ai fait un petit One-Shot sur Deona ! ^^ (j'adore toujours dire ce nom de couple ! XD)**

**Donc ce sera une série de One-Shots sur tous les couples de Teen Wolf, et je pense rajouter d'autres OC à part notre petite Leona ^^**

**Au début, je voulais faire que des OS en rapport avec The Werewolf Huntress, mais finalement, je pense aussi faire des OS avec Leona mais qui ne rentre pas dans le cadre de ma fanfic juste en écrire pour le fun. A la base, mes OS étaient sensés être tous déprimant et puis non, après tout ! ^^**

**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de l'idée et de ce premier One-Shot. )**

**Bisous bisous !**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jeff Davis sauf Leona, mes idées et l'histoire entre Derek et elle !**

**P.S. : Si vous avez des idées d'OS à me soumettre, je suis preneuse ! Proposez-les-moi par reviews ou MP )**

**#1 : Après sa transformation, Leona n'arrive pas à se contrôler. Elle tente de fuir pour ne plus faire du mal aux gens qu'elle aime, mais se retrouve devant la maison en ruines de Derek. **

**(J'ai voulu que cet OS prenne place juste après le 1X12, je pensais l'intégrer dans The Werewolf Huntress, mais j'ai finalement choisi de publié le Chapitre « Search For A Cure », étant donné que je vais l'intégrer mais d'une autre manière dans le 2X09)**

Avancer. Je dois continuer à avancer. Et je dois fuir. Pour ne pas faire de mal à ceux que j'aime. À ceux qui m'aiment... _M'aimaient_... Car maintenant, je suis un monstre. Une abomination. Et je devrais être morte.

Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne le suis-je pas ? Pourquoi cet enfoiré de Gérard ne m'a pas tué lorsqu'il en a eu l'occasion ? Il sait pourtant ce que je suis, ce que j'ai fait...

J'ai tué des êtres humains ! De sang-froid, en plus ! Tout ça à cause de lui... de Peter Hale.

C'est cet enfoiré d'Alpha qui m'a mordu !

Pour quelle raison ? Se venger de Kate, ma tante adoptive.

Une folle, elle aussi.

Ils n'auraient pas pu s'entre-tuer et me laisser tranquille ?

D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que tout cela a commencé ?

Ah oui.

J'ai rencontré Derek Hale.

Et je suis tombée amoureuse de ce crétin aux beaux yeux bleus. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un loup-garou !

C'est risible. Je ris de ma propre connerie. Surtout, qu'au passage, cet abruti est le neveu de cet enculé d'Alpha qui m'a mordu.

Je continue d'avancer, une douleur lancinante au ventre. Cela fait maintenant un mois que je me suis transformée. Et tous les jours, ma douleur et ma colère ne font que s'accroître. De pire en pire. Je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre, sauf peut-être à l'envie d'égorger toute personne se trouvant près de moi. Juste par plaisir. Parce que tuer, c'est dans ma nature, à présent.

Je suis devenu un monstre. Et il est en train de refaire surface. Au fond de moi, je sais.

Je sais que je vais tuer ce soir.

Et que rien, ni personne ne pourra m'arrêter.

C'est pour cela que je cours. Sans regarder derrière moi. Ni même sans regarder où je mets les pieds. Mes sens de loup-garou font le boulot tous seuls, de toute manière.

Je ris encore une fois. C'est un rire jaune, sans aucune trace de joie.

La nuit est tombée depuis une heure, et il commence à pleuvoir.

Je m'arrête un moment. Non pas que je sois fatiguée, loin de là, c'est juste pour sentir les gouttes de pluie fraîches sur mon visage brûlant.

Là, je souris de bonheur.

Je reste plantée là, au beau milieu de la forêt, trempée, car maintenant, il pleut de plus en plus fort. Je m'assois contre un arbre et replie mes jambes contre ma poitrine.

Encore une fois, je me retrouve abandonnée.

Seule au monde.

Je n'ai plus personne. Personne ne peut m'aider à me contrôler. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que ce crétin de Gérard et ses sbires me trouvent et me tuent. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

C'est la _seule_ chose à faire.

La foudre a commencé à tomber. Mon autre solution est d'attendre que cette maudite foudre s'abatte sur moi, qu'elle m'exécute. Qu'elle soit mon salut. Qu'elle me ressuscite. Qu'elle me fasse revivre dans la mort.

Je me relève. J'avance encore.

Mon corps avance comme une machine. Tout seul. Je ne commande plus. Le monstre est en train de prendre ma place, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Je lutte intérieurement pour ne pas foncer retrouver Derek, pour le supplier de m'aider. C'est de sa faute si j'ai été transformée.

Non. Attendez.

C'est de la mienne.

Parce que je me suis dressée face à Peter. Pour protéger Derek.

Parce que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

Parce que j'ai été adoptée par les Argent.

J'étais la meilleure arme de vengeance que Hale ait pu avoir. Un louveteau apeuré, incapable de se contrôler, infiltré dans la famille, et surtout, programmé pour tuer.

C'était un plan parfait.

Je m'arrête.

Je suis devant la maison en ruines de Derek. Je suis arrivée là instinctivement.

Trop facile.

Je le sens me regarder. Je tourne les yeux vers lui. Il est sur le porche.

Il se tient là, et ne semble pas surpris.

Il m'attendait.

Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas. Ça ne compte pas.

J'avance lentement vers lui. Et lui aussi avance vers moi. Nous nous rejoignons, nous nous regardons.

Sans parler.

Il sait ce que je ressens.

Il caresse mon visage trempé, et replace une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière mon oreille.

Le monstre s'est tu.

Plus rien ne compte à part nous deux.

Et finalement, je comprends.

Je comprends que mon destin est d'être avec lui.

Qu'il n'y a que lui qui peut m'aider.

Je ne tuerai pas ce soir.


	2. My Anger and my Anchor

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je sais, ça fait hyper longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de One-Shot et je suis désolée…**

**En revanche, j'ai bien avancé dans ma fanfic, The Werewolf Huntress, allez faire un tour ^^**

**Enfin bref, voici un petit One-Shot sur l'épisode 5 de la saison 3 de Teen Wolf, avec le point de vue de Derek.**

**Merci à JokerMidnight et à Clerza pour vos reviews, ils m'ont fait plaisir ^^ **** Ce one-shot est donc dédicacé à vous deux ! Merci pour votre soutient ^^**

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jeff Davis sauf Leona, mes idées et l'histoire entre Derek et elle !**

Tout est de ma faute. Elle est partie à cause de moi. J'ai merdé.

Je merde toujours.

J'ai eu une chance de l'aider, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me suis contenté de l'aimer dans l'ombre, en secret, sans ne jamais lui avouer.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Sa rage était trop forte.

Et depuis qu'elle est partie, la mienne s'est enflammée. Je suis un Alpha et je n'arrive même plus à me contrôler !

Cela fait maintenant quatre mois... Elle est partie avec Erica et Boyd elle n'en pouvait plus... Elle voulait aussi retrouver ses parents... Peut être qu'elle a réussi, après tout... Peut être qu'ils lui ont apporté l'amour et le sentiment de sécurité dont elle avait besoin... En tout cas, ils ont du faire un meilleur travail que moi...

Maintenant, on a retrouvé Boyd et Erica. Erica... elle est morte. Leona pourrait bien l'être aussi...

J'ai retrouvé ma sœur Cora. Ça m'a un peu apaisé, mais pas suffisamment pour que je réussisse à me contrôler.

On prépare un plan. Peter, Cora, Scott, Boyd et moi. Je veux buter ce salaud de Deucalion pour m'avoir prit celle que j'aime. Leona. Ma Leona... _Il paiera_.

On prépare un plan. On sait où ils sont. Dans le même immeuble que les Argent.

Un seul doit mourir. Et ce sera terminé.

Les autres me disent d'avancer, de la laisser partir. Mais comment je pourrais la laisser partir si je ne sais même pas ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ? Elle est sans doute morte, me dit Peter. Toujours d'un grand réconfort, celui-là.

-On a tout de suite été séparé d'elle, me dit Boyd. Les Alphas n'ont plus jamais reparlé d'elle devant nous. C'est comme s'ils l'avaient fait disparaître jusqu'à nier son existence.

_Il paiera_.

Je m'emporte encore. Mon ancre à disparue. La colère ne peut pas m'aider cette fois-ci. Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est elle. Et elle n'est plus là.

Je casse un mur. J'ai mal à la main. Ça me calme un peu. J'ai besoin de ressentir la douleur.

Nous sommes devant l'immeuble. Scott et Isaac sont déjà là.

Deucalion se tient fièrement sur les escalators. Ce salaud.

Cora pose une main sur mon épaule. Je la sens à peine.

Les autres Alphas apparaissent. Mon corps entier se tend. Je suis prêt à attaquer.

Je fonce sur Deucalion.

Issac va combattre les jumeaux et Boyd met son poing dans la gueule d'Ennis. Avant que j'atteigne Deucalion, Kali se met dans mon chemin.

Pétasse.

Je vais la buter, elle aussi, et lui arracher ses ongles de pieds un par un. Je jure d'en faire des confettis.

Ils ont l'avantage. Kali tient ma sœur et Ennis me dit de tuer Boyd. J'ai envie de tous les massacrer. Ils ont tué Leona et Erica et maintenant, ils veulent que je tue un membre de ma meute ou que je laisse ma sœur mourir !

Quelqu'un tire des flèches aveuglantes. Je tourne ma tête vers le tireur, en espérant apercevoir Leona, mais non. C'est seulement sa sœur…

Cette fois, c'est nous qui avaons l'avantage. La meute repart à l'attaque, Scott et Isaac combattent encore une fois les jumeaux et Cora s'est mise à la poursuite de Kali. Deucalion se tient encore sur les escalators.

C'est ma chance.

Je fonc sur lui. Ennis me barre la route. Je tente de lui lacérer le ventre avec mes griffes, mais il est plus rapide il évite mon attaque. Il me prend les bras et tente de me mettre aus sol. Nous sommes de force égale, j'arrive à me dégager.

Nous approchons dangeureusment du bord, et je vois Deucalion s'éloigner de moi. Non ! Je veux qu'il paie !

Je tente de repousser Ennis, mais en vain.

Scott tente de m'aider. Lui aussi est au sol. Il lacère la cheville d'Ennis. Nous basculons en arrière.

J'entend un hurlement.

J'entend quelqu'un prononcer mon nom.

J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage de cette personne avant de basculer dans le vide.

_Leona !_


	3. The Scar and the Coyote

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Alors je sais que le One-Shot 3 était sensé être un Stydia, mais je n'avais pas assez d'inspiration pour l'écrire. Donc du coup, voici un Deona (encore un ) ) **

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^**

**Pensez aussi à reviewer, ça me fait toujours plaisir quand vous laissez un petit review ^^**

**Bisous !**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, sauf Leona, mes idées et l'histoire entre Derek et elle.**

**P.S. : Si vous avez des idées d'OS à me soumettre, je suis preneuse ! Proposez-les-moi par reviews ou MP )**

**#3 : Une semaine après sa transformation, Derek et Leona s'entraînent. Leona se souvient d'une des cicatrices qu'elle a eu dans les bois et raconte ce qu'il s'est passé à Derek. Celui-ci est confus. **

C'était une belle matinée de décembre. Le soleil brillait et réchauffait un peu la surface de la Terre. Quelques oiseaux chantaient et les arbres se débarrassaient de la neige sur leurs branches. Tout aurait pu être parfait, si Leona ne s'était pas fait mordre une semaine auparavant par un Alpha, Peter Hale.

Elle bloqua le coup de Derek avec son bras mais ne réagit pas assez vite et le nouvel Alpha lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre, qui lui coupa le souffle. Leona porta les mains à son ventre et tenta de récupérer son souffle. Derek soupira et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Tu progresses, fit-il.

-Tu rigoles, ou quoi ? T'appelles ça « progresser », toi ?, cria Leona, hors d'haleine.

-Malgré que je te batte à chaque fois, oui, tu progresses. Tu ne t'en aperçois pas mais c'est le cas. Tu es devenue plus puissante, rien qu'en une semaine. Imagine ta force dans un mois !

Ce fut au tour de Leona de soupirer et elle se releva lentement. Depuis que Derek était devenu l'Alpha en tuant Peter, elle s'entraînait avec lui. Elle devait absolument apprendre à contrôler sa transformation avant la prochaine pleine lune. Leona savait qu'elle aurait du mal à se contrôler. Scott, au début, avait aussi beaucoup de mal à se contrôler il avait même faillit tuer leur meilleur ami Stiles à plusieurs reprises. Leona avait également arrêté les cours c'étaient Scott, Stiles ou alors sa sœur Allison qui les lui donnaient. Leona devait principalement se concentrer sur sa transformation et le contrôle de son loup. Elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne sa hantise était de tuer quelqu'un.

Depuis sa transformation, elle avait sentit son corps changer : ses seins étaient devenus plus gros et ses hanches s'étaient encore affinées. Mais surtout, les cicatrices qui lui restaient de sa vie dans les bois avaient toutes disparues. Leona ne voulaient pourtant pas qu'elles partent. Ces cicatrices étaient un souvenir elle était devenue la personne qu'elle était grâce à son expérience. Elle se rattachait à cette idée pour ne pas perdre pied depuis qu'elle était une louve, elle avait peur de ne plus être la personne qu'elle était, de devenir une meurtrière…

-Bon, finie la pause, fit Derek.

Leona se mit en position de combat, les jambes légèrement écartées, les genoux fléchis et les poings devant elle. Elle observa tous les mouvements de Derek et bloqua son premier coup. Elle lui asséna un coup de pied dans les côtes et il recula un peu.

Derek lui avait expliqué qu'il gagnerait en puissance lorsqu'il aurait d'autres Bêtas. Dans ce cas-là, chaque loup de la meute deviendrait individuellement plus fort. Plus grande la meute était, plus les membres étaient forts.

Leona se jeta sur son Alpha et lui lacéra le poitrine. Derek hurla de douleur et la fit tomber en la prenant par les chevilles. Les blessures de l'Alpha commençaient déjà à guérir alors que Leona se relvevait sans peine. Derek lui lacéra le ventre et le T-Shirt de Leona fut réduit en lambeaux.

-Tu fais chier !, s'écria-t-elle. Je ténias à ce T-shirt, moi !

-Je t'en rachèterait un ! Ne perds pas ta concentration !, lui lança-t-il avant de l'attaquer à nouveau.

Leona bloqua son coup avec difficulté, puisqu'elle s'était momentanément déconcentrée. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et tenta de ne pas penser au torse nu de son Alpha qui s'offrait à elle. Elle esquiva le coup de Derek en faisant un roulé-boulé et se releva. Cependant, elle ne fut pas assez rapide et Derek lui lacéra le dos avec ses griffes et Leona hurla de douleur. Cela la mit en colère et elle se tourna vers son Alpha, ses yeux jaunes brillants de rage. Elle augmenta sa vitesse et se rua vers Derek, qui se mit en position de défense. Elle voulut lui asséner un coup de poing, mais Derek bloqua son coup avec sa main. Il l'envoya plus loin en lui assénant un puissant coup dans les côtes, et Leona reprit sa forme humaine.

-La douleur te fait rester humain, récita Derek.

Leona grogna et se releva avec l'aide de Derek, qui s'était approché d'elle.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu as perdu ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-La colère m'aveugle, répondit Leona en soupirant. Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à me maîtriser.

Derek hocha la tête et regarda sa montre. Il était presque midi. Le ventre de la jeune louve grogna et Derek rit un peu :

-Aller, viens, on va manger un morceau.

Leona le suivit jusque dans la caravane et partit prendre sa douche alors que Derek cuisinait. Il était toujours au fourneau lorsqu'elle revint et elle s'approcha de lui. Elle l'enlaça par derrière et Derek mit ses mains sur les bras de sa Bêta. Leona soupira et Derek se retourna vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Il enfoui la tête dans ses cheveux qui sentaient la pêche et soupira d'aise. Le four sonna et les deux loups soupirèrent. Derek sortit le gratin de pâtes du four tandis que la louve mettait la table. Ils s'assirent et mangèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Leona dise :

-Mes cicatrices ont toutes disparues…

-C'était inévitable, répondit le loup. Tu as l'air déçue. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elles me rappelaient qui j'étais. Maintenant, je ne suis plus vraiment sûre de qui je suis… Il y en a une en particulier à laquelle je tenais : c'était celle sur ma jambe gauche.

-Comment tu l'es faite ?, demanda Derek.

-Un coyote m'a attaqué, c'était la veille avant que Chris me trouve. Je me cachais dans son terrier, je ne savais pas ce que c'était à l'époque. Mon odeur était partout, du coup. Le coyote m'a retrouvé et m'a attaqué. J'y ai échappé belle, d'ailleurs. Mais quelque chose à capté mon attention, j'y ai pensé depuis quelques temps. A l'époque, je ne savais pas ce ça signifiait…

Derek la regarda, curieux.

-Le coyote… Ses yeux se sont mis à briller. Ils étaient bleu clair, comme les tiens.

Derek fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

-C'est vraiment bizarre, fit-il remarquer.

-Oui, en effet… Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé qu'un loup ne puisse plus se transformer en humain ?

-Et bien, commença Derek, il y a bien la légende de Lycaon, qui a demandé de l'aide aux Druides pour qu'ils apprennent à ses fils et à lui-même de se transformer en humain, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un coyote-garou… Mais puisque l'apparence qu'on prend reflète la personne que l'on est, après tout, pourquoi pas… Tout est possible.

Leona hocha la tête et s'emmura dans le silence. Ils débarrassèrent en silence et sortirent. Ils continuèrent leur entraînement jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit.


End file.
